Field of the Invention
The invention relates to carburetor constructions, and more particularly to carburetors of the type having a through passage for air and an adjustable throttle slide at an intermediate position which varies the flow-through area and simultaneously adjusts the amount of fuel which enters the passage at that intermediate point and is mixed with the flowing air. More particularly, the invention is concerned with the construction of the nozzle means which controls the flow of fuel and its relation to the throttle slide.